<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In your arms by OyasumiOyasumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665938">In your arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OyasumiOyasumi/pseuds/OyasumiOyasumi'>OyasumiOyasumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Highschool Setting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Main focus OuterKiller, Reaper is a Simp, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suicide Attempt, lots of angst oh no, more tags soon, of course</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OyasumiOyasumi/pseuds/OyasumiOyasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>Im sorry this was so shortt! this is my first work on archive so idk what im doing lol i dont know how to do images</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geno/Reaper sans, outer/killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain. It was suffocating silence, waiting for the bus to come, to go home and take a long deserved nap after eating some long deserved food.</p><p>His "Stomach" Growled.</p><p>A few looks, a few glances. Maybe even a bit of sound.</p><p>Then back to silence. Oh my god he was going to DIE of boredom here.<br/><br/>He may as well shrivel up and die now! Ugh!<br/><br/>During Killers mental frustration, his phone vibrated.<br/><br/>Killer reached down into his bag, pulling out his phone. Oh, its them.<br/><br/><br/>[Star boy]<br/><br/><br/><br/>hey do u think u can help me study tomorrow<br/><br/>im failing math lol<br/><br/>                                                    again? really?? cmon now lol<br/><br/><br/><br/>shut up<br/>im bad at math mk???                     <br/><br/>                                                   noted<br/>                                                   also to answer ur question sure<br/><br/><br/><br/>TYYY! YOU"RE THE BESTTT!!   <br/><br/>                                                   yeah whatever    <br/><br/><br/><br/>They would chuckle. Putting their phone back in their bag.</p><p><br/>Well, they had plans. And like a miracle, the bus arrived, and people crowded to get onto the buss, killer standing behind.<br/><br/>And like a flash of light, he was on the bus going home? Then he was home? So quick, so fast.<br/><br/>This is what happens when you don't stay young, days fly by so fast.<br/><br/><strong>"Oh my god I'm so o l d."</strong> <br/><br/><br/> <br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im sorry this was so shortt! this is my first work on archive so idk what im doing lol i dont know how to do images</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tell me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He yelled.</p><p>They yelled back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"TELL ME!"<br/>
<br/>
Killer yelled, their voice breaking. <br/>
<br/>
"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE! TELL ME."<br/>
<br/>
The figure, their body black as the night, resembling a skeleton tilted their head. <br/>
<br/>
No matter how hard killer tried, he couldn't move, the figure growing blurry by the second. <br/>
<br/>
He yelled.<br/>
<br/>
They yelled back.<br/>
<br/>
The pain, the figure yelling was like a sharp wringing. His ears where bleeding, right? This liquid, his ears.<br/>
<br/>
It hurts.<br/>
<br/>
It hurts.<br/>
<br/>
Help.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Then he woke up. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Killer woke up quickly, sitting up and holding his head. Covering his ears. He looked at the window, it was day time.<br/>
<br/>
So, slow but carefully he got up. Getting ready for this already slow day. <br/>
<br/>
Getting ready for the day, clothes, food, everything. Then, he headed out of the door.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Hey Killer!</em>"<br/>
<br/>
It seemed like once killer stepped outside, outer was already there, a short distance away.<br/>
<br/>
Outer had a wide smile on his face, waving his hand up and down like he was trying to wipe a large window.<br/>
<br/>
Killer seemed to blank a moment because of the yelling. Taking process of the blue and yellow blob that was charging his way.<br/>
<br/>
Once the skeleton managed to get to killer, they took a long breath of air, causing killer to come back to reality, but he was to late.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"<em><strong>KILLLEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!</strong></em>"<br/>
<br/>
"GA H- WHAT THE HELL??? IM RIGHT HERE-"<br/>
<br/>
Killer would shove outer away, not with any real anger, but he still didn't expect that. <br/>
<br/>
"<em>Oh, I know that, <span class="u">Duh</span>, But you seemed so tired, so I had to wake you up."<br/>
<br/>
</em>"<em>Why were you dazed anyway? Is it because How pretty I am?</em>"<br/>
<br/>
"You look like a deformed frog."<br/>
<br/>
"<em>O u c h . . .</em>"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Killer and outer were walking school now, Outer just talking about his day yesterday.<br/>
<br/>
Killer finding it a bit boring since they were basically together all day.<br/>
<br/>
That's when he finally thought to spoke up.<br/>
<br/>
"I had that nightmare again."<br/>
<br/>
That's when the whole mood changed, Outer stopping his gestures and looking up to killer with a worried expression. <br/>
<br/>
"<em>Again?"<br/>
<br/>
</em>"Yeah. I tried to speak to it this time, I yelled at it and I think it got upset?"<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Maybe you should...talk to someone who can help?</em>"<br/>
<br/>
"Are you saying I need therapy?"<br/>
<br/>
"<em>NO! I- I DONT MEAN IT LIKE THAT- I SWEAR- I JUST-</em>" Outer would try their best to not get killer upset, he never wants to make people feel like they dont belong. <br/>
<br/>
Because he knows how that feels.<br/>
<br/>
Outer would jump in front of killer and try to state what they meant. Then they heard..<br/>
<br/>
Laughter?<br/>
<br/>
Killer was laughing, he seemed..okay?<br/>
<br/>
"PFTTT- I know what you meant Outer, lets just keep walking, K?"<br/>
<br/>
"<em><strong>K.</strong></em>"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The rest of the walk was quiet and cold.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong><br/>
<br/>
Once they got to school, they said goodbye, heading to their homeroom class.<br/>
<br/>
Killers was math.<br/>
<br/>
Ugh he hated math.<br/>
<br/>
So, like a responsible student, Killer was on his phone in secret, texting outer of course.<br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/xgz7ZQ5"></a><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Killer would stare at the conversation for a few seconds, turning of their phone and putting it back in their backpack. <br/>
<br/>
Out of sight, out of mind, right?<br/>
<br/>
<b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b><br/>
<br/>
Then the day went by, he didn't see outer a lunch, free period, or even him waiting at the library when he normally need to study.<br/>
<br/>
Did he mess up that bad.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Guess its time to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked it! found out how to do images *enter sunglasses emoji*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>